Tasmanian Devil
The '''Tasmanian Devil' (or Taz) is a former antagonist of the show. He is capable of becoming an unstoppable, whirling tornado of destruction. He also usually just acts as Bugs Bunny's dog, as Bugs refers to him as "Poochie." Summary In Devil Dog, Taz makes his first appearance being taken to a zoo, but he is soon released after a clueless guard lets him out. He soon finds his way to Bugs' house, and quickly makes enemies with Daffy, but he is taken in by Bugs, who mistakes him for a dog, calling him "Poochie". They both take him to Granny's house and ask her if Taz belongs to her, and while they are doing this, Taz sneaks into her house and tries to eat Sylvester and Tweety, but they escape him afterwards. Back inside Bugs' House, Taz eats parts of Daffy's recliner, getting Daffy to get upset. Bugs says Taz must be hungry and goes to the store for dog food, a dog collar, a dog house and even a dog sweater. When Bugs is gone, his house gets ruined after Taz goes crazy, but is shown by Speedy how to tame Taz, which is sucessful. Bugs then decides to enter him in a dog show. Taz's real identity is revealed as Daffy shows everyone his wanted poster, which causes a riot. Daffy later sees that Taz actually likes being Bugs' pet, and decides to pretend to be Taz to get from animal control away from them. Bugs returns Taz to Tasmania, but on the way back, Taz is sitting on the wing of the plane, following Bugs back home and accepting his new home. Back home, Taz is watching basketball on Daffy's recliner and when Daffy gets in the way, Taz twists and makes Daffy lose his feathers. Daffy then states that he'd rather sit on the couch. Image:Snapshot20110626162518.png|The Tasmanian Devil glares in his jail cell.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626162641.png|Taz gets out of his jail cell, thanks to the dim-witted Pete Puma.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626162903.png|Taz glares at Sylvester, who is chasing Tweety.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626162913.png|Taz is ready to run in Granny's Mansion.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163018.png|Taz sneaks up behind Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163054.png|Taz is close to eating Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163155.png|Taz just misses eating Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163166.png|Sylvester and Tweety try to escape from the Tasmanian Devil.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163213.png|Taz destroys the kitchen and door.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163312.png|Taz eating the table to get to Tweety and Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163428.png|Taz is seen quickly jumping behind Tweety and Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163626.png|Taz gets in the way of Daffy's movie.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells him to scram, Taz bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163710.png|Taz walking closer to Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163746.png|Taz roars at Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163859.png|Taz growls at Daffy when he opens the closet door.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164124.png|Taz being tamed by Speedy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626171156.png|Taz being seen at the end of the credits.|link=Devil Dog In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Taz is seen in Bugs' backyard, digging. Daffy warns him that if he continues to dig, he will regret it, but Taz continues anyway. Soon after Bugs and Yosemite Sam fall down in the hole Taz had created, Bugs asked him to fetch help, but instead, Taz went to sleep. Image:looney-tunes-520-3.jpg|Taz finds Yosemite Sam.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708002019.png|Taz responding to Bugs' cry for help.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story In Newspaper Thief, Taz goes on a rampage in Tasmanian Meltdown. Snapshot20110807222305.png Snapshot20110807222250.png Snapshot20110807222234.png Snapshot20110807222131.png Snapshot20110807222111.png Snapshot20110807222107.png Snapshot20110807222041.png Snapshot20110807222024.png Snapshot20110807222020.png Snapshot20110807222011.png Snapshot20110807222003.png Snapshot20110807221957.png Snapshot20110807221948.png Snapshot20110807221935.png Snapshot20110807221928.png In Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, he appears briefly where he couldn't get any sleep when he heard Daffy's snore, so he put him back to his room and went back outside. Appearances Season 1 *108. Devil Dog (debut) *109. The Foghorn Leghorn Story *114. Newspaper Thief (Merrie Melodies) *115. Bugs & Daffy Get a Job (cameo) Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three (cameo) *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *209. It's a Handbag *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *213. Daffy Duck Esquire (cameo) *215. The Black Widow (mentioned) *216. Mrs. Porkbunny's *218. The Grand Old Duck of York (cameo) *219. Ridiculous Journey *223. Here Comes the Pig Trivia *In the original Looney Tunes, Taz's sclerae was originally white, instead of yellow.﻿ In his wild and untamed state, the sclerae in his eyes are red. Gallery Angry Taz.jpg Tazmanian Devil Pose.jpg Taz.png Taz ball.png Taz Sleep.png Taz.jpeg Large grin taz trucker hats-p148386524817059793enxqh 400.jpg happy taz.jpg Taz, Tweety & Sylvester - Ridiculous Journey.png Sylvester, Taz & Tweety - Ridiculous Journey.png Category:Characters